sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Forces/Quotes
Below are a list of quotes from the video game Sonic Forces. Sonic the Hedgehog "Is everyone okay?" "Yeah, that's pretty much how I roll. Okay, let's finish this, Eggman!" "Shadow! It's you?" "Zavok!?" "Metal!?" "Chaos!!" "Huh?" "What are you? How are you doing--" "Tails! I need to know what's going on with this guy!" "Running out of time here, Tails!" "Oh hey, sounds like the party's started. Want to let me go and join in? No? Of course not, you hate fun." "Oh, wow. The end, huh? Let's see you try something now that I'm free." "The only thing inevitable here is my foot kicking your butt." "It's that sound again?" "Whoa! It's not time for thinking. It's time for running!" "Easy there! Everything's cool. Are you here to rescue me?" "Can't tell you how much I appreciate it. It's been a while since I've seen a friendly face." "Oh, sure, don't even bother to ask how I am." "Amy?" "Your concern is touching, Knuckles." Miles "Tails" Prower "We are, thanks to you. Cutting it kind of close, though, pal." "Woah! This guy is faster than Sonic!" "No, wait! It's something else. Gotta scan him and figure this out." "I'm trying, Sonic, but these readings are all messed up! They don't make any sense!" "SONIC!" "Hmm... That should have done it... I couldn't figure it out for you buddy. I'm sorry I wasn't smart enough." "Whoa, Chaos! Sonic, help me!!" "S-Sonic? You're... You're alive! Wait, what? Oh.. You're that Sonic from another dimension aren't you?" "Right, right, right, that makes sense, I think. Do you know how you got here?" "Maybe the power that Eggman is using is somehow affecting other dimensions. Which might work to our advantage. I mean, everything happens for a reason, right? We need to save the world, and maybe that's why you're here. To help save the world! Either way, it's still good to see you, Sonic. Heck, it's good to see any Sonic!" Knuckles the Echidna "Happy to see you're all still alive. Eggman's forces have chewed through our defenses at Green Hill. And the resistance in the city is reporting that whatever it is that finished Sonic... Sorry, I'm still not used to saying that. Whatever it is has got then running in fear. All except for this brave kid who survived the battle and made it here in one piece. Meet our newest recruit." "Neither do you Charmy, but I still managed to find a use for your pointy butt." "Here kid. Take this. We're depending on you. Ok, let's get going everybody. The world's not going to save itself." "I've just received some incredible news! Sonic is alive!" "He's captured in the orbiting prison. My spy there says he's in a solitary confinement cell, and they've been torturing him for months." "Plan's already happening, Amy. I've got a squad on the way to the Space Port in the Chemical Plant to "borrow" a shuttle. C'mon, guys. Who's up for an old-school style jailbreak?" "Rouge. It's about time! How's Sonic doing?" "And torturing Sonic just to pass the time. That's low, even for Eggman." "None of this is good, Vector. That's why it's called "war." You all know what to do. Let's go get Sonic." Amy Rose "I still dream that Sonic is with us. Do you think he might be--" "I'm accessing the file now..." "What!? Oh, thank goodness! I knew it! I knew it!" "That's horrible! We have to rescue him!" "But we don't even know where he's being held captive." Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat "Knuckles! Can you hear me?" "He's been better. They're getting ready to banish him into space." "Eggman's been keeping Sonic alive all this time. He's been waiting to show him his completed empire before banishing him." "Eggman got wind of our rescue plan and is moving forward with his plan ahead of schedule. The clock is ticking, boss." "Yes we do. Eggman rebuilt the Death Egg. That's where he's keeping Sonic." E-123 Omega Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee Vector the Crocodile Silver the Hedgehog Zavok Infinite Orbot Cubot Dr. Eggman Category:Sonic Games Quotes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Quotes